Baby, I love you
by Sirius-Baby
Summary: Mitchie is having a hard time dealing with fangirls and Shane's true feelings for her. How will he react?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own camp rock or any of the characters you recognise in this one-shot.

WARNING: May contain abusive and strong language e.g swearing.

TITLE: Babe, I love you

RATING: T

SUMMERY: Mitchie is having a hard time dealing with fan girls, how will Shane react?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Baby, I love you

NO ONES POV

Mitchie looked out into the crowd from on stage. The crowd had gone wild for her, they absolutely loved her opening act with Caitlyn to the Connect 3 tour. Ever since she had started dating Shane two years ago she had been singing a lot more to a audience, starting off with just a few karaoke nights and the pub down the street. Now at 18 Mitchie had her own recording contract. Shane had been the main reason she had been able to get the recording contract. He had managed to persuade his record label to listen to her and ta da she had been signed and taken on tour with Connect 3.

Things had been great ever since. Shane and MItchie were still going strong as ever. A steady cash flow.

MITCHIE'S POV

We had just finished another great show. We were now busy backstage meeting fans and signing autographs. Everything seemed perfect I was standing next to Shane talking to friends while he had his hand protectively encircling my waist.

"Hey gorgeous will you sign my stomach". Some blonde asked Shane while giving him a clear view down her cleavage.

"Umm sure". Said Shane taking the pen she had handed him while having a shooting me a quick glance that I ignored and turned so quick he didn't notice I was ever watching.

Seductively the blonde whore pulled up the little piece of material and only stopped when you could see the bottom of her boobs peaking out from underneath the revealing tank top.

Not being able to take anymore of this torture as he bent down to sign her stomach. As quietly and as quickly as I could, I told Caitlyn I had a headache and the crowd was getting to me, I was going to lie down and try and get some rest so I was well for another concert tomorrow night. That had probably been like the 10th girl that night and what hurt the most was each and everyone would look at me as if 'She's nothing he would prefer me anyday'. I hated it. I hated them all. They were all so perfect I find myself wondering why he sticks around with me, when he could have any of those girls.

About 5 minutes later I arrived at the tour bus, punched in the code and finally got to the room Shane and I shared. I looked around the room looking for something to comfort me. Shane's T-shirt hanging on a chair caught my eye. I hurriedly got out of my clothes and into his shirt which came to just above mid-thigh on me.

I then practically threw myself at our bed and curled up underneath the covers savouring his sent as I wasn't sure how much longer I would have with him. I loved more than I did when we first got together, I really am not sure what I would do if I was ever without. After all these tours and the hot blondes who kept on coming on to him, why would he want me now, when he could have them?

I felt my body start to shake as I tried in vain to hold a sob in. This probably carried on for about 10 minutes until it seemed like a dam broke and it just all came flooding out. The tears slid down my cheeks at a rapid pace leaving a trail down my cheeks where they had fallen.

Roughly 10 minutes had passed and although the noise I was producing had gone down a few notches the tears hadn't slowed they were still flowing heavily as thick droplets rolled down my face.

SHANE'S POV

I threw a quick glance over my shoulder to try and see what Mitchie was things. Though when I turned around she had her attention somewhere else as she wasn't looking over at me. Slowly I bent down to sign her stomach, getting a bit of an eye full at the same time just wishing it would be over quickly. Finally I was rising back up to stand straight and I again looked around to see Mitchie's reaction and if she was mad at me or not. This time however when I looked to catch her eye she wasn't there at all.

Wondering where she had gone I saw Caitlyn and decided to ask if she knew where Mitchie had left to.

"Hey, Caitlyn wait up". I called.

She turned around to look at me expectantly.

"Do you know where Mitchie went." I asked her.

"Yeah, she went back to the tour bus. She said she had a headache.

After thanking her, I told my manager I was calling it a night and headed to the tour bus to go and see how Mitchie was holding up on her own.

As I neared the room I and MItchie shared I heard quietly sobs coming from the room. Immediately knowing who it was I rushed to help. Unsure of why she was crying I carefully pushed the door open and slid into the room moving acroos to sit on the bed. Next to my crying girlfriend.

"Hey, hey babe whats wrong come on you can tell me". I said.

I got no replie to my plees.

"Come on love. I hate to see you crying. Please I can't help if I don't know why you're crying".

"Nothing". Was the short answer I got.

"Please don't lie". I replied not believing her for one minute, I knew her too well.

"Look it's not that big a deal, i'm a big girl I can handle it myself".

"Yeah, but you're my girl so you shouldn't have to. Not as long as i'm near".

For a few minutes we stayed in silence, till she finally shifted her weight around the bed and turned to face me.

MITCHIE'S POV

I slowly found myself giving in to him. I turned around to look at him as I thought about just how lucky I was to have such a great and hot guy as mine. I really didn't want to lose it anytime soon.

"You're going to think it's so stupid". I stated avoiding his eyes. If I merely looked at him I knew everything would just come gushing out. I had to keep my composture in matter how hard it seemed to do.

"I would never think that". Was his reply.

"I want to help, but you have to let me one minute you were fine. The other you had disappeared". He voiced clearly frustrated.

"I just can't stand them. They all look at me like i'm the dirt under their shoe. What makes it worse it that even I think they are better than me. In so many ways". I cried.

"I have no idea who you are talking about but I can assure you that what you just said is not true. Baby please don't let anyone ever think that cos they are wrong. You are the best there ever was and you had better believe it". Shane tried to reason.

"How can you say that? You would choose any of those blondes over me any day".

"Oh so thats what all this is about. Fan girls?". He said catching on to my current train of thought.

He then lay down and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer so that I was flush up against him. We were so close i'm certain I could hear the beating of his heart as our breath mingled together in the small amount of air that was between our faces.

"Yes". I stated while I buried my head in this chest to hid my embarassment.

"Hey, love look at me". I still didn't.

"Look at me". He said with a bit more force behind his words. Reluctantly I looked him in the eyes.

"Mitch, I don't know what brought this on but I can promise you that you are the only girl I will ever need and want. Mitch you have to believe me. I love you with all my heart I wouldn't be able to bare life if you weren't by my side. Look you've made me all soppy and sentimental". Shane said it all with such truth shining in his eyes, I couldn't do anything but nod and trust every word he was saying.

"I just don't want to end up broken hearted". I sniffed.

"You won't". He assured me.

"I wouldn't allow it". He continued, kissing my forehead gently.

"You really don't know how much I love you".

"If it's as much as I love you I have a pretty good idea. Anyway I would pick you out of any girl in the world. To me you're the most beautiful girl ever, you're talented, we both share the same passion. Plus if i dated on of those sluts they would probably cheat on me and well it wouldn't surprise me as no one could ever have as much of my trust as you do".

"So who else has your trust them". I questioned to see if I had any competition.

"Well erm....Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, my parents, our manager but you're the one I trust the most by far. Yep that's probably about it. I find it hard it trust easily".

"Good to know".

We lay down in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes until he tilted his head down and pressed his lips to mine. I responded eagerly enjoying the sensations and tingles running down my spine. I felt him begging for entrance and denied him his wishes. The longer he had to wait the more he would want it so therefore the better it would be. Finally I surrended to him and allowed him access, he enthusiastically explored every inch he could as his hands travelled up my top to rest on my stomach, while at the same time managing to roll us over so that he ended up on top of me. I pushed his shirt up and let my fingers run wild feeling the perfectly sculptured muscles the rippled beneath the surface of his skin.

When we eventually parted for breath he was certain to make sure I knew I was better than those blonde bimbos and orange brunettes.

"Baby, I love you". He said.

Reaching over to his bed side table he opened the draw and took out a ring box.

"Mitch, I know we are really young but thats why i'm doing it this way. I want to know you're mine and mine only. I want us to be forever. This ring is my promise to you that when the times right I will ask you to marry me. So what do you say? Do you think we have a furture together".

Jumping with joy on the inside but trying to hide it as much as I could I looked at the ring in his hand, as we both sat looking at eachother. Words seemed to have failed me. The ring was beautiful and looked as if it had cost him a fortune.

"Yes, yes, yes". I shouted throwing myself into his arms finally finding my words to speak.

"You have just made me one happy man". Said Shane then he planted a kiss on my lips.

"Good, cos you just made me one happy girl".

After staying up and just talking and making out for a few hours they came out their room to go and tell the others the good news. Many congratulations later and a promise to be thrown a party when they came off tour. Shane and Mitchie decided it was time to call it a night and headed to bed together. Where they slept peacefully in eachothers arms all thoughts of fan girls leaving their heads. With an agreement for Shane to never accept any fan girls wishes unless they were reasonable for a guy who has a girlfriend he loves every much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So one-shot finished. How did you like it?

Please review if I get enough reviews I'll be sure to post another one-shot following on from this one.

Sirius-Baby


End file.
